Dinosaur King Roaring Revolution
Owner: THIS is property of Haruna Artist! DO NOT edit pages of Haruna Artist without her permission... Thank You! Dinosaur King Roaring Revolution is an American/Canadian-Japan co-produced anime series. It is the next generation/spin-off to Dinosaur King, a new team of protagonists and antagonists introduced - and brand new dinosaurs! Story The story takes place 25 years after the events of the second season of Dinosaur King. ''A group of new kids must rise to return the Dinosaurs back to their original time periods after the evil spectral space pirate, Goma captured them all along with the help of a few friends, fellow pirates: Suga, Kaki and Kuri, wanting them for themselves to make their own dinosaur collection but first, they have have a little fun - for themselves that is... Max's grandson, Jake; a cheeky food-loving 11 year old was gifted on his 11th birthday with an Edmontonia plushie he named Eddie. It turns out his best friends, after a strange sleepover turn out to have dinosaur plushies as well and after a mysterious lightshow, are trapped in a strange space in time, travelling aimlessly through time which is where they also meet Goma and his spectral space pirate gang, who are missing some dinosaurs for their collection - same dinosaurs Jake and his friends possess in plushie form. So now, its upto Jake and his friends: Angus, DJ, Violet and Jasmine alongside their dinosaurs to restore time, bring them and the dinosaurs back, and stop Goma before it's too late. Characters New D-Team * '''Jake Taylor' Much like his grandfather, is cheeky and a foodie. Like his grandfather, Max and great-grandfather, Spike, Jake loves dinosaurs and dreams of being a paleontologist. His favorite foods are his grandfather's spicy pepper hamburgers and chocolate milkshakes. With a good sense of humor, he loves making others laugh. Jake's Dinosaur companion is an Edmontonia named Eddie. His element is earth. * Angus McGoven A brave and courageous Scottish boy in Jake's class and one of his closest friends. It turns out his and Jake's grandfathers knew each other. He has a sick little sister in the hospital and hates it when others talk about her. Angus loves fishing, believing one day he'll catch Nessie, even though he knows she isn't a sea monster. Angus' Dinosaur companion is an Amargasaurus named Nessie. His element is water. * DJ "Darius-Johnson" Forester Laid back, intelligent and helpful, DJ isn't one to let his guard down. He acts as the D-Team's brains, often suggesting other ways of doing things. Picked on most of his life, including being the subject of glasses-based pranks, DJ made his first friend with Jake and Angus, then Violet and Jasmine. He loves reading. DJ's Dinosaur companion is a Pentaceratops named Flash. His element is lightning. * Violet Wu A caring girl from China. Violet is an orphan, living with her adopted grandparents and elder brother. Sneaky and manipulative. Violet often tries to outsmart the pirates but most of the time, getting into fights with Jake. Her favorite foods are ster fry and vanilla icecream. She likes scary stories and constantly scares Jake or DJ. Violet's Dinosaur companion is a Yangchuanosaurus named Yinyang. Her element is fire. * Jasmine Kumar Originally from Mumbai, India. Jasmine's Dinosaur companion is a Deltadromeus named Delta. Her element is wind. Dinosaurs (D-Team) Shadow Pirates (Pirates) * Goma: Son of Spectre and leader of the Shadow Kingdom, including Suga, Kaki and Kuri. He owns an Eocarcharia. His element is fire. * Suga: Only female in the Shadow Pirates besides Cindy and Kuri. She owns a Piantnitzkysaurus. Her element is wind. * Kuri: Female besides Suga and Cindy in the Shadow Pirates. She owns a Irrirator. Her element is water. * Kaki: He is shortest of the Shadow Pirates, and has a large crush on Violet. He owns a Lanzhousaurus. His element is grass. * Cindy: Only human on the Shadow Pirates team and is Seth's only daughter. She owns a trio of Velociraptors and a Cryolophosaurus. Her element is actually unknown, which she dubs as Secret. Dinosaurs (Pirates) Used Devices * 'D-Scanner: ' Trivia Category:Dinosaur King Roaring Revolution Category:Haruna Artist